This invention relates to a kerosene gasifying and combusting apparatus, particularly to a separable type of kerosene gasifying and combusting apparatus comprised of a gasifying device and a combustion device.
The structure of a conventional kerosene combustor, as shown in FIG. 1, usually includes: a gasifying disk 11; an oil-gas jet passage 12 vertically provided in a central portion of the gasifying disk 11; a gasifying case 13 welded over the gasifying disk 11 around the oil-gas passage 12 with a gasifying chamber 131 defined between the gasifying disk 11 and the gasifying case 13 and communicating with an oil inlet pile 81 and an oil-gas outlet duct 82 separately arranged in the kerosene combustor 1; a thermal resistance pre-heating pipe 14 welded to a bottom side of the gasifying disk 11; and an oil sprayer 9 disposed below the oil-gas jet passage 12 in conjunction with the gasifying disk 11 and in communication with the oil-gas outlet duct 82. When the oil sprayer 9 is actuated, the gasified kerosene in a lower portion of the combustor 1 can be sprayed into an upper portion thereof and ignited 7 by an ignitor for combustion. The defects of the known kerosene combustors are as follows:
1. High rate of trouble--as shown in FIG. 1, the gasifying case 13 is welded onto the gasifying disk 11 with a gasifying chamber 131 defined therein. In other words, the gasifying part and the combustion part of the traditional kerosene combustor 1 are combined together through a welding operation. However, as there exists a material difference between the gasifying part and the combustion part, as well as a large welded joint therebetween, breakage of the welded joint and deformation of the gasifying disk 11 can easily occur as a result of drastic temperature change between combustion and non-combustion and of the volume expansion of the oil gas within the gasifying chamber 131. The rupture of the welded joint will cause the kerosene not completely gasified therein to ooze out and combust locally in the kerosene combustor, and waste of fuel and air pollution in the room are therefore incurred therewith. In addition, the average time of rupture occurrence in the welded joint of the known kerosene combustors is about 3-6 months, and it is difficult to have it repaired.
2. Inefficiency of gasification--since the thermal resistance pre-heating pipe 14 is also welded to the bottom side of the gasifying disk 11 for preheating and gasifying the kerosene before combustion, the indirect preheating arrangement is inefficient because it takes a longer time to effect preheating and gasifying the kerosene. Therefore, it is inconvenient in operation and also wastes too much electrical power.